Sushi and Rice Cakes Concert
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: John Ashton and the Sailor Scouts went to the concert, watching bands Betraying The Martyrs, The Devil Wears Prada, and We Came As Romans perform at the Sushi and Rice Cakes Tour. It was the Sailor Scouts' first time getting into Metalcore/Screamo.
1. Chapter 1 Man Made Disaster BTM

Betraying the Martyrs  
>Because of You and Man Made Disaster<br>Song:Man Made Disaster

At the live concert in the Tokyo's square, John Ashton, a autistic teen, takes Serena and the Sailor Scouts to the concert. With him, Hotaru Tomoe, was wondering whose singing at the concert. Mina Aino and Raye Hino were loving the pop music. But was wondering what type of music is playing at the concert. Just then, the announcer calls out, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Tokyo! Welcome to the Sushi and Rice Cakes tour! We know you all love pop music, but now we have a special treat for all of you folks!" The people in the concert were wondering what they're having to sing. The announcer announced, "Now let's get started! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Please welcome starting off, the Metalcore band from France! BETRAYING THE MARTYRS!" Everyine started to cheer, as the band members from the Frence Metal band appears on the stage. Serena turns to John and asked, "Who're they, John?" John told the girls, "They're a French Metalcore or Screamo Band. They're really good! You guys got to listen to them, you'll love them!" The Scouts nodded, "Okay!" Raye and Mina looks at the lead sing as he said, "The song we'll play is Man Made Disaster! ENJOY THE SHOW LADIES AND JETS!" As the band gets prepared for the song, they began to bring the whole house down with everyting they got. The Sailors watches as they begins the song.

**I can't fight,** **you just made me what I am.  
>The Fate made you my cure as much as you are my poison.<br>I will live but only if you save yourself so please don't run away from me!**

The lead singer approaches infront of the crowd. Everyone began to cheer. John turns to the girls and said, "Here's the favorite part, dudes!" The girls pays attention to the lead singer, as he sings;

**My name is Life, I have run across unimaginable vasts of land, I have lived too long for you to comprehend, I will never remember the names of all those that have held my hand, the have held my hand  
>I have cried in the faces, in the faces of million corpses,<br>though I will not live forever,  
>No I have parasite, he who has the power to aid me to cleanse me of disease.<br>Before you can save me, you must save your...SELF!**

The band members, except the lead sing, headbangs will playing instruments. The girls suddenly have an interest of the group, and the type of music. The band continues, as the singer sings;

**Don't try to kill me for I will kill myself, so please don't run away from me, see that I'm worth, my name is Life, my body is Earth, so please don't RUN AWAY FROM ME!**

**I have a body, it's name, the Earth, the power I bear will soon be apparent to you,**  
><strong>I will shake down in a cold suffocation spit a firey death, consuming unbearable hate.<strong>  
><strong>I will digest all traitors with a gut of concreate mass.<strong>  
><strong>I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!<strong>

As the Keyboard player only continues, the music gets low. Then, the band starts to headbang again while playing. Mina exclaimed, "I really liked that music! It sound like a positive words they sing, John!" Amara then nodded, "I had to admit, John! You do have a great taste in music, dude!" John retorted, "As long if it's Christian and positive!" The girls smiles. The band then continues on;

**A wave I send to wash humanity clean with soap of the martyrs tears,**  
><strong>it's been seen before, and will be seen once more,<strong>  
><strong>revival will be no<strong>  
><strong>option.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah!<strong>

The band headbangs as they play the song. The lead sing continues;

**Revival will be no option,**  
><strong>You must save your...SELF!<strong>

It goes on and on, as they continue;

**Don't try to kill me for I will kill myself, so please don't run away from me,**  
><strong>see that I'm worth, my name is Life, my body is Earth, so please don't run away from me!<strong>

**I can't fight, you just made me what I am. The fate made you my cure as much as you are my poison.**  
><strong>I will live but only if you save yourself so please don't run away from me.<strong>

As the lead singer finished the song, the crowd went crazy to hear a song they never heard for the first time. Serena and the girls cheers on. "YOU GUYS ROCK!" Raye shouted, cheering for Betraying The Martyrs. Mina, Raye, and Amy are now getting into Screamo for the first time, since John shared the CD's with them. John smiles as the girls turns to him and said, "That's awesome, John! Thanks for showing us the concert!" John sighed in a cool way, "Hey, it's how I roll!" The girls laughed none stop, knowing that John was being cool and funny in the same time. They enjoyed the concert that has heavy metal/screamo for their first time.

Hope you people loved the story, and the music the girls were getting into. The next one is Because of You from Betraying The Martyrs.


	2. Chapter 2 Because Of You BTM

Betraying the Martyrs  
>Because of You and Man Made Disaster<br>Song: Because Of You

At the concert, The Betraying the Martrys are now going to play another and last song, Because Of You. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Hope you guys enjoyed the song! because now, we're going to play the last and second song for today. It's called Because Of You! ENJOY THE SONG, LADIES AND JETS!" Announced the lead singer, as they're getting ready for the next song. It begins;

**Because Of You!**

As the band plays the song, they headbangs when they play their instruments. The lead singer starts to sing;

**I'm in a world of pain, (World of Pain!)**  
><strong>Laying in a cold, dark cell (A Cold, Dark Cell!)<br>I was crying, begging for more (I want more!)  
>More than Nothing!<strong>

**You said you were a good friend,**  
><strong>So get this pain out of my head!<strong>  
><strong>You said that you would help me<strong>  
><strong>and I did what you said!<strong>

The guitar player sings chorus;

**You said you were a good friend**  
><strong>So get this pain...(Out of my head)<strong>  
><strong>There is no escape<strong>  
><strong>I know that I can change<strong>  
><strong>Take it away...<strong>  
><strong>Turning it all grey.<strong>

The band were silenced for a quick second, and then plays;

**Please, No more pain, please no more pain!**  
><strong>All my blood is boiling!<strong>  
><strong>Please, No more pain, please no more pain!<strong>  
><strong>My body is burning!<strong>

**I feel like every bone I own is going to break!**  
><strong>I'd do, whatever it takes!<strong>  
><strong>I feel like all my bones are going to break!<strong>  
><strong>I would do whatever it takes!<strong>  
><strong>Please help me!<strong>

**I definitely want it more than anything!**  
><strong>I definitely want it more than anything!<strong>

The guitar player sings the chorus again;

**You said that we were friends!**  
><strong>So get this pain...(Out of my head!)<strong>  
><strong>There is no escape<strong>  
><strong>I know that I can change<strong>  
><strong>Take it away...<strong>  
><strong>Turning it all<strong> **grey.  
><strong>  
>The lead singer sings for the last time;<p>

**But now it's done!**  
><strong>I may lie, I may cry!<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter, I'm free now!<strong>  
><strong>I'm free to smile, I'm free now!<strong>  
><strong>I'm free for once, I'm free now!<strong>

The guitar player finishes it up, singing it over and over;

**We scream loud, we pray hard**  
><strong>Because it's done now!<strong>

As the band finsihes the song, everyone cheers louder for the great song they sang. Serena and the girls turns to John and said, "That's a cool band, John! We had to admit, though, you'd have a great taste in music!" John exclaimed, "It's because those guys are Christian Metalcore band! They have a great message in those songs they played!" The girls smiles, glad that the band that plays the songs, has given the message to Japan, touching there hearts of what they believed in. Hotaru nodded, "You know, John! Since those guys singed those songs, I felt touched of what they're singing about! Now, I really like the music you listened to! We appreciated of you taking all of us to the concert. John said to her, "Anytime, Hotaru! If you want me to share the CD's with you, let me know!" Hotaru smiles, touched of John's act of kindness. Then, the announcer calls out, "Now, ladies and gentlemen! May I announce, we want to introduce you people to the band from United States! The one, and the only! The Devil Wears Prada!" The crowd went crazy, as the band, The Devil Wears Prada enters the stage.


End file.
